It's Time
by WatzABiscuit
Summary: It's my first story and it's a little story that is right after Jacki and Hyde's wedding..no good at summaries..I put it at pg..cuz i'm not sure exactly how to rate it...so i decided to go ahead and put it in there
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of That 70s Show Ok...This is My first Fanfic.....and I have NO CLUE how it is going to end up...so please review and Give me some constructive critism... :c) Thanks --- So Here it goes:

"I always used to think that there was no weirder,disgusting, and unnatural couple than Hyde and Jackie, but now, I couldn't see them any other way. My Best Friend, Hyde, always gave Jackie protection. He would never let anything happen to her. I remember this one time when Jackie's Dad got sent to jail and her mom was still somewhere in Mexico, he looked out for her. He let her come into the safety of a house with her in his arms, of course intil they KNOCKED OVER MY STAR WARS SPACE COMMAND LEGO'S! But that's the past................I just would like to congratulate them on this beautiful day and wish them luck when they go out into the world and hope for the.........."

"OK ERIC, hurry up and quit rambling" Everyone in the reception hall started chuckling while Eric stood there looking very preturbed.

".......FINE...........Now let's here my beautiful wife, Donna, say some things about them even though I wasn't fin"

"OK ERIC, whatever you say. Now about Hyde and Jackie.......ERIC YOU TOOK ALL THE GOOD STUFF!!!!!!!!"

"No I didn't, there's still the time.....um....."

"Ok you two, Let's hope we don't wind up like that Jacks," Steven Hyde joked while everyone lauphed including Eric and Donna."Well, I'm not really good at this emotional crap, but I'll give it a try, but it's the only time ok Jackie?!" Jackie shook her head."Ok, I've never told anyone this, but remember that day of the barbeque that the Foreman's had and we went out to The Point?" Jackie nodded while everyone in the room except for Kitty looked confused.

"I KNEW YOU LIKED HER THEN....oh whoops..(does her lauph)...carry on Steven"

"Ok, thanks Mrs. Foreman, but back to what I was saying. I knew that day that I wanted you to be my wife and become Mrs. Steven Hyde and look where we are now. We are married and you are Mrs. Steven Hyde and I love you so much," Jackie started to cry

" Steven...I...uh....I don't have a big story, well I did, b--but that just blew me aw-way and all I can think of right now is how much I love you" Steven wiped the pouring tears from her eyes and looked into them and Jackie looked back. Steven Hyde went in and kissed her with all the love he had and Jackie did the same, kissed with all her heart. They knew from that moment on, nothing would ever stand in there way.

Ok..........That probably wasn't really good, but PLEASE give me CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM.......I want to become better in my writing!! And I know this is really short...but I think for my first one........it may be ok that it's that short..I dunno though....so R-E-V-I-E-W


	2. The Morning After The wedding

Author's Note Thingy Mabob: um...I decided to update...well duh....I will try to make this chapter better and longer......and if anyone has any ideas that they would like to see be my GUEST to let me know of them..ok here it goes  
  
**_They knew from that moment on, nothing would ever stand in their way._**  
  
** Jackie's Point of View**

I woke up to the smell of omelettes...my favorite meal. As I stepped out of the bed and onto the cold floor of the bedroom sweet, I looked around and saw white rose petals through the door. I know they weren't there last night, I'm positive in fact. So, I decided to follow them and the smell of freshly cooked omelettes  
  
"Good Morning Mrs. Steven Hyde,"(THAT SOUNDS SO GREAT!)Steven welcomed me as I came through the bedroom door into the kitchen . I knew he had made sure that our honeymoon was amazing. He could care less, but knowing me, I knew he knew that I would want all these romantic gestures and decided to fulfill them.  
  
"Oh.....Oh My...Steven this is...is,"I was cut off with Steven kissing me with all this intensity with love,passion, and protection in this simple kiss, but I loved it so much. I was so pleased that he remembered just the little things such as my favorite flowers are roses, white roses to be exact, that my favorite meal is omelettes, and that I likewaking up being cold, but how can I put this so easily in a sentence without crying.  
  
"It's Ok, I know what your trying to say. I can see it in your eyes, your amazing brown eyes. I love you, don't forget it."  
  
"I could never forget it because I love you too and when your in love, you know these things. Wow this food looks amazing!!"  
  
"Let's hope it tastes better than it looks,"Steven said with a smirk on his face. He pulled out a chair and pushed it in as I sat in it. Then he went to the other side of the table and sat down in front of me. "So What do you want to do today?"  
  
"umm.........I'm not sure. What do you want to do?"  
  
"Well how about after breakfast, I'll do the dishes while you take a nice long bubble bath in the tub and then we'll take it from there. Does that sound ok?"  
  
"Sure, it sounds GREAT," I loved the sound of it, it sounded like he was going to do something romantic, but he probably wouldn't. This is still Steven Hyde I'm talking about. So I decided that since after last night and all that exhilirating, I would go ahead and take this long luxury bath he was talking about and if it got me out of dishes it was even better.  
  
** Steven's Point of View**  
  
As Jackie walked away, I couldn't help but think I was the luckiest guy in the world which is of course why I had a master plan for tonight. I already completed phase one, getting Jackie to take a bath, which know her will be 1-2 hours. Now to take on the rest of my plan....What am I getting myself into?!?!  
  
Ok that's chapter 2...PLEASE REVIEW ..............I will continue the next chapter with Stevens plan and how it works out


End file.
